The invention relates to a device for rolling cigarettes, having a flat basic structure, open on the top, in which there is fastened a belt, moving around a cylinder.
In a conventional device of this kind (German PS No. 7 021), the belt is located in a hinged lid of the main body. Operation of this device is cumbersome, and the cigarettes thus made do not meet today's high standards expected for home-rolled cigarettes.
The invention provides a simple table device for rolling of cigarettes, producing cigarettes of a high quality. In accordance with the invention, this is achieved in that the cylinder is rotatably arranged in a slidable member alongside the upper edge of the main body, and that transverse to the sliding direction, under the belt, there is a recess terminating at its upper edge into a flat plate. Advantageously, the slidable member is movably mounted by a tongue in a groove in the side wall of the main body. This inventive device permits the manufacture of high-quality cigarettes in a simple manner.
According to a further refinement of the invention, it is possible to obtain cigarettes of different diameters. This is achieved in that the belt can be wound onto a shaft located in the basic structure. The shaft can be locked at a certain angle by way of an adjusting device. By winding the belt onto the shaft, it is shortened, and the diameter of the cigarette to be rolled is reduced.
When rolling cigarettes of small diameter, it is possible to use too much tobacco, and upon rolling it becomes so tightly compressed that the cigarette produced has little or no draw. In order to avoid this problem, a still further refinement of the invention provides that the fastening of the belt is slidable against the force of a spring. This can be effected in such a way that a securing pin for the belt is held by a rod in the basic structure which is horizontally slidable against a spring force. Therefore, if the pull of the belt is extensive or if too large an amount of tobacco has been inserted, the belt securing pin is displaced against the force of the spring extending the belt, so that although a somewhat thicker cigarette is produced, it does, however, have the desired draw.